Solid state repetitive frequency pulse technology has shown very attractive application prospects in many fields such as military (strong pulse laser, high power microwave, electromagnetic pulse weapon, etc.), scientific research (particle beam inertial confinement fusion, electron beam accelerator, strong X-ray technology, etc.), industry (chemical industry, petroleum industry, etc.), as well as biomedicine and environmental protection. Therefore, solid state transmission media has received extensive attention from the international scientific community.
Currently, there are three types of solid state transmission media: organic material/ceramic particle composites, glass ceramics, and ceramics. Organic materials usually have a very high dielectric breakdown strength (≥100 kV/mm), and organic material/ceramic particle composites also have a high dielectric breakdown strength, accordingly. However, due to the mismatch of interfaces and a great difference in thermal expansion coefficients between organic and inorganic materials, the organic material/ceramic particle composites have high dielectric losses and the dielectric properties thereof vary significantly with temperature and frequency. Although glass ceramics have a relatively high dielectric breakdown strength and dielectric constant, they have problems such as poor stability of dielectric properties and mechanical properties, and low energy density due to interface polarization. Ceramic media are preferred because they have the advantages of a high and adjustable dielectric constant, low dielectric loss, fast discharge speed, wide usage temperature range, corrosion resistance, etc. However, traditional ceramic systems have a relatively low dielectric breakdown strength. For example, a typical TiO2 ceramic has a dielectric constant of 90 at normal temperature, but its dielectric breakdown strength is only 25 kV/mm, which cannot meet the needs of practical use.